Subspace Army
Summary The Subspace Army is an organization hailing from Subspace led by Tabuu. It is the main antagonistic force of the Subspace Emissary, acting as the source behind most threats faced by the heroes. Its goal is the absorption of the World of Trophy into Subspace, done by the usage of Subspace Bombs. As Tabuu cannot leave Subspace, most of the forces are located in the World of Trophy while Tabuu manipulates them from Subspace. Those include the Isle of the Ancients, the Halberd (Piloted by Mr. Game & Watch) and the Koopa Troop. Most relations within the army are quite fragile, however, as a lot of them are done either through force or trickery. Notably, almost no one knows the existence of Tabuu, as the latter hides behind Master Hand to communicate his orders to his commanders. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A to Low 7-C | At least High 7-A | 8-A to 6-C, possibly High 3-A | At least Low 2-C Civilization Type: Universal Civilization (Has control over Subspace as a whole. Eventually plans to assimilate the World of Trophy within Subspace) Name: Subspace Army Origin: Super Smash Bros. Classification: Army Kardashev Level: Unknown, at least Type 0 Age: Unknown Population: At least several thousand (A single assault was composed out of hundreds of Primids. The amount of soldier can be constantly increased through the Shadow Bugs) Territory: The entirety of Subspace, alongside the Isle of the Ancients and several other minor places from the World of Trophy Technology/Abilities: Energy Projection (Can use several weapons capable of using energy offensively), Portal Creation (Can create portals to Subspace using Subspace Bombs), Void Manipulation (The usage of Subspace Bombs can potentially erase entire areas and beings caught in the blast), Spatial Manipulation (The Subspace Gunship can rend space itself), Poison Manipulation (Can release a poisonous gas all over an area), Creation (Can create new individual troops through generators), Power Mimicry (Can copy the power of any fighter using Shadow Bugs), Duplication (Can duplicate beings using the Shadow Bugs), Size Manipulation (Can increase the size of their troops), Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosions with much of their technology), Flight (Possesses multiple airships) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Even the weakest of Primids can ram at enemies at speed reaching that of lightning) to Small Town level (The strongest members of the Subspace infantry should be far stronger than Primids) | At least Large Mountain level (All fighters should be comparable to Kirby) | Multi-City Block level (Bombs can engulf entire castles at once and tear apart basic infantry such as R.O.B.s) to Island level (Several dozen of bombs deployed at once could completely destroy the Isle of the Ancients), possibly High Universe level (The Subspace Gunship can "infinitely" rend space) | At least Universe level+ (Master Hand created and can control the entire World of Trophy, including the embodiments of space and time. Tabuu is easily superior to the former) Power Source: Pikachu (Uses a single one to power the entire Isle of Ancients) Industrial Capacity: Can produce several hundred Primids just to attack a single castle. Can produce a steady supply of Subspace Bombs and were planning to mass produce the Subspace Gunships Military Prowess: Several thousand individual units, all equipped for battle. Several dozen Subspace Bombs ready to be set off at any moment. Implied to have several Subspace Gunships. Notable Individuals: Strongest Members: *Tabuu (Absolute leader of the Subspace Army) *Master Hand (Manipulated by Tabuu) Fighters: *Ganondorf *Bowser *Wario *Ancient Minister *Mr. Game & Watch *Petey Pirahna *Porkey Minch *Ridley/Meta Ridley *Galleom *Duon *Possess Shadow Clones of nearly every fighter in the World of Trophy Basic Infantry: *Primid *Koopa Troop *R.O.B. Squad *Armank *Armight Auroros *Autolance *Bombed *Borboras *Bucculus *Buckot *Bytan *Cymul *Feyesh *Floow *Gamyga *Glice *Glire *Glunder *Greap *Jyk *Mite *MIzzo *Nagagog *Poppant *Puppit *Roader *Roturret *Shaydas *Shellpod *Spaak *Ticken *Towtow *Trowton Weapons: *Amaranthine Gas *Cargo *Dark Cannon *Generator *Halberd *Koopa Clown Car *Quark Mine *Shadow Bugs *Smash Skiff *Subspace Bomb *Subspace Gunship Weaknesses: Tabuu is unable to leave Subspace on his own. Subspace Bombs usually require the sacrifice of two R.O.B.s in order to be activated. Key: Basic Infantry | Fighters | Subspace Bombs | Strongest Members Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Void Users Category:Space Users Category:Poison Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2